


Static

by Alumorty (alumort)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Ouija
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/Alumorty
Summary: Pasó un año de la muerte de Neji. Tenten y Lee tienen unas experiencias extrañas luego de jugar con una tabla con números y letras.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> Q ondaa  
> Mi objetivo para este 2020 es hacer que el tag Nejilee tenga 100 fics como mínimo. También escribo en inglés, bajo el seudónimo de alumort. Soy el mismo stan de Neji de Twitter xdd  
> Hace banda no escribo en Español xD

Lluvia. Caía tal y como sus lágrimas aquél día, oscureciendo el cielo con incontables nubes. Era el aniversario de su muerte. De la desaparición de su calor y, con ello, de todo color. Kakashi había dejado que se tomara el día, junto a Tenten; sabía cómo se sentía perder a alguien cercano, aunque no fuera con la misma intensidad de amor.

El día anterior estuvo patas para arriba. Orochimaru le dio algo a Tenten, una tabla rara con números y letras. Para pasar el rato, Lee jugó con ella a la cosa esa... sin éxito. Ningunode los dos había visto una cosa igual. Orochimaru afirmaba que pudo hablar con fantasmas, que podían hablar con su amado Neji aunque ya no esté; era posible, y sin usar ningún jutsu.

Pero nada ocurrió. Era una estafa, como alguien esperaría del viejo Sanin.

Cuando la luna estuvo en su punto más alto, Lee decidió que era hora de irse, abrazando a su amiga con firmeza; empezó a hacerlo siemrpe después de la guerra, pues nunca sabría cuando sería la última vez que se verían.

Su rutina fue la misma. Despertar con el oculto sol, desayunar, e ir a entrenar; aunque, con la lluvia, tuvo que quedarse dentro de su casa.

No paró hasta la tarde. Tenten le mandaba mensajes, aunque no entendía su preocupación; la tabla era solo un juego, las televisiones a veces andan mal. _Coincidencias_. Aunque... su amiga parecía preocupada. Nunca escribía, siempre se mandaban audios que llegaban a durar minutos.

Al revisar su propia televisión, la encontró en el mismo estado. La pantalla estaba llena de estática, con el ruido de fondo que siempre tenía cuando pasaba esto. Era extraño, quizá estaban arreglando las líneas; por eso ambas teles no andaban.

Su primer teoría fue rápidamente descartada, al sentir unas manos acariciar su cabello con suavidad. Al sentir su hogar enfriarse de golpe, sentir una presencia familiar detrás de sí. Las luces se apagaron cuando él se volteó a ver quién lo visitaba. Pero nadie más estaba ahí, tan solo las gotas de lluvia y la oscuridad.

Quiso revisar su teléfono, preguntarle a Tenten si le estaba gastando una broma, o algo... Las mismas manos que lo acariciaron, arrojaron el aparato al suelo. La estática se mudó al celular, cuya pantalla se rompió con el golpe.

_No había **nadie** allí_. Nadie estaba respirando detrás de él, nadie lo abrazaba por la espalda ni apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de él. Sintió lágrimas caer en su espalda, seguidas de un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Hola?-, preguntó. Aunque, bueno, no esperaba ninguna respuesta...

Quien sea que estuviera molestándolo, lo hacía bastante bien. Era como una corriente de aire cálida, un soplo que apenas y rozaba su piel, su pelo... un susurro en sus oídos, y la presencia se le acercó todavía más.

Sintió manos invisibles tocar su cara con suavidad, con cuidado. El roce de unos dedos que no estaban ahí le dió escalofríos, un suspiro de quien lo acompañaba hizo tensar su cuerpo.

De pronto, la presencia extraña se apoyó sobre sus labios. Sus oídos empezaron a escuchar cualquier cosa, ruidos extraños, llantos de alguien que ya no estaba allí.

Quizá... la tabla había servido. Era el aniversario de _su_ muerte, entonces...

-¿Neji...?

Todo tenía sentido. La corriente cálida ahora tenía una forma, semi transparente, aún conectada a él. Lee se dejó llevar, siguiendo el beso por unos instantes. Hasta que sus oídos empezaron a doler. Su cabeza dio vueltas, y lo último que escuchó fue la misma estática de las pantallas frente a él.

~

Nunca supo bien qué pasó aquél día. Solo supo que se desmayó, que Tenten tuvo que llamar una ambulancia porque él no contestaba sus llamadas.

Y que la estática nunca desapareció de sus oídos. Sonaba más fuerte cuando estaba solo, una resonancia que intentaba simular una voz ya olvidada; cuando estaba con alguien, el ruido era incomprensible, suave, una compañía más en la soledad que sentía al estar rodeado de todos los demás.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Espero que les haya gustado. Jeje  
> Nos vemos(?


End file.
